


Insomnia

by Paladin4TheRight



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, Insomnia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paladin4TheRight/pseuds/Paladin4TheRight
Summary: Tweek can't sleep...





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> Craig and Tweak are married.  
> This is back ground for my AU.

Midnight always managed to sneak up on Tweek. He always went to bed with Craig and cuddled his husband until he fell asleep. As soon as he heard Craig’s little bits of snoring, though, Tweek would slide out of bed to begin cleaning house. Tweek rarely slept a full night so when he did, it was miraculous. No one could tell, though, because Tweek seemed to function on little to no sleep. He always had things to take care of and a husband to keep happy. He worried that if his house got too messy it would smell or if he had enough coffee beans for his homemade blends at the Coffee House. Was Pete Thelman happy working with him and was Craig really enjoying being his husband? Tweek’s left eye twitched at all the worrisome thoughts floating through his mind. He sighed, pushing the steam mop across their tiled kitchen floor. A clean house is a happy house, he thought. It didn’t help either that Tweek was a self proclaimed germaphobe. The last thing he needed in his house were the germs that gave people Super AIDS or anything else. Tweek began to scrub a little faster, gritting his teeth.

At some point, Craig had a vivid dream. As soon as he woke up that dream vanished back into whatever dream vault forgotten dreams were stashed away in. He moved his arm across the bed to find the Tweek was missing and he let out a sigh. His baby wasn’t able to fall asleep again. He pulled the blankets off of him and crawled out of bed. He rubbed his eyes as he left the bedroom and looked for his husband. He yawned while walking down the hallway and frowned when he saw Tweek cleaning the kitchen. “Honey.” He said in a monotone voice. When he was tired, his voice would drone like it used to during childhood. “What are you doing?”

“Mopping,” was the soft response Tweek gave. He looked up from the floor and smiled for his husband. “I went out and bought a sparkle and shine cleaner.” He pointed to the floor. It did, in fact, sparkle and shine. He tilted his head as he watched Craig, remembering that not too terribly long ago he had left the sleeping lump of his husband curled against a pillow on their bed. “What are you doing awake?” Tweek inquired. “You don’t do well when you don’t get a full eight hours.”

Letting out another yawn, Craig acknowledged the sparkly floor with a nod. “It does look nice.” He grumbled. His eyes narrowed from the light in the kitchen as he tried not to look at it. “I woke up…had a dream but I can’t remember it now.” He mumbled again in his monotone voice. “I noticed you were gone… just checking up on you.” He said gently. He remembers the warmth of Tweek’s back pressed against his chest and missed it.

Tweek leaned the mop up against the island counter. He walked up to Craig, placed his hands on his much taller husband’s chest and leaned in to kiss Craig’s sternum. He rubbed his hands up and down Craig’s pecs. “Okay, sleepyhead.” His voice was soft. “Let’s get you back to bed. I’ll cuddle with you.” He offered. 

Groaning like a child, Craig pouted as he put his large hands to Tweek’s hips. “But you won’t fall asleep. How can I help?” He asked gently as he watched Tweek with sleepy blue eyes. It was a little chilly in the house, Craig noticed. He was only wearing house pants. Somehow Tweek made him so much warmer. Craig wrapped his arms around his smaller husband and brought him close against his bare chest.

A smile crept over Tweek’s thin lips. He reached up to place a gentle hand to Craig’s cheek. He ran his thumb over the taller man’s soft, stubble covered face. “I’ll try to fall asleep with you. How’s that?” Tweek loved a sleepy, whiny Craig. He thought he was adorable and he couldn’t help but feel his heart swell to the inner child that always showed himself in Craig’s tired state. “Would that make you feel better?”

Craig nodded. He nuzzled into Tweek’s hand before dropping down to snuggle into the wild blonde hair on the crown of Tweek’s head. “I love you.” Craig grumbled. His eyes were closed and his dark lashes rested like crescents against tan skin. He pulled away from Tweek and opened his lids halfway to look down at his husband. “You are my favorite.”

“I love you and you’re mine, Starshine.” Tweek said softly. He’d moved his hand from Craig’s face to lightly pat his bare chest. “Come on. Let’s get you to bed.” Tweek grabbed hold of Craig’s left hand and moved around him so he could lead his husband back to their shared bedroom. They moved sleepily through the living room, a hallway, and past a bathroom to finally find themselves at their bedroom door. Tweek opened it and walked his tired husband to the tall, king sized bed. The bed was tall enough that Tweek would have to climb into bed.

Craig had no problem just plopping right into bed. He put his hands to Tweek’s thin arms and man handled him onto the bed. He pulled Tweek face first into his chest. “Mine.” He mumbled, already half asleep as his head hit the pillow. “Thank you.”

An arm wrapped around Craig’s stomach as Tweek kissed his husband’s bare chest. He couldn’t help but smile to Craig’s possessiveness. He felt warm, loved and comfortable. Tweek closed his eyes and nuzzled as closely as he could to the man he called his own. He could already feel himself drifting off to sleep.


End file.
